Integrated circuits typically include buffer circuits therein for driving on-chip and off-chip loads. Dynamic output control (DOC) can also be provided by output buffers, such as those disclosed in application notes by Texas Instruments, Inc. (see, hftp://www.ti.com/sc/AVC). In particular, these output buffers having DOC circuitry may provide variable output impedance to reduce signal noise during output transitions. In these buffers, the DOC circuitry is stated as providing enough current to achieve high signaling speeds, while also having the ability to quickly switch the impedance level to reduce the undershoot and overshoot noise that is often found in high-speed logic. Such DOC circuitry may be used advantageously to eliminate the need for damping resistors which can limit noise only at the expense of increases in propagation delay. Notwithstanding such conventional output buffers with DOC circuitry, however, there still exists a need for output buffers which have excellent noise, propagation delay and impedance matching characteristics.